The Increbles: The Turn of Events
by jdadragon
Summary: Helen discovers Bob breaking his vows to her, so she decides to go to a friend for support. No one knew what it would all lead too. Lots of descriptive Lemon. Mr. Incredible X Mirage & Elastigirl X Frozone


The Parr family, also known as the family of superheroes called the Incredibles, had been experiencing some turmoil in their family after the Syndrome escapades. Bob had been hired a government job where he appointed Mirage as his assistant. Helen was surely against this considering her earlier suspicions. The once happy couple found themselves fighting quite often. And with their renewed superhero lifestyles, they had enough things as it was to disagree on. Their constant fighting didn't just make it difficult for their family life, but it also made it almost impossible for their sexual relationship. At times, the two of them began to desperately want sex, but with no steady companionship in sight, their marriage appeared to be on the rocks…

"Helen?" Bob asked his wife on the phone at his desk. "Are you sure you don't need me to pick anything up for you on the way home?"

"It's alright Bob," Helen assured him. "We don't need anything for a while. We're all set."

"Alright then, I guess I'll just come straight home and-"

"Hey Bob," Helen continued to speak. "Could we… you know… sleep together tonight?"

"I always sleep next to you."

"That's not what I mean," Helen insisted. "Could we please have sex? It has been a while since we've made love. I really need to fulfill myself."

"I'm sorry Helen," Bob apologized. "I know I haven't been in the mood lately, and it has been far too long. I don't think I will be able to tonight, but maybe tomorrow night. I'll bring home some romantic treats for you."

"Thank you dear," Helen sighed on the phone. "I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, they hung up. Bob just noticed Mirage standing there at the doorway with a wide grin on her face. She was wearing her slim black dress that sowed off her nice frame. Bob smiled and motioned her to come in. Mirage came in, closed the door, locked it behind her, and shut the window blinds before coming over to sit on his desk.

"So that was Helen again?" she asked leaning towards him. "Sounds like things have been a little uneasy at home."

"You have no idea," Bob told her as he came around the desk. "It just feels too awkward around her now. I don't want to lose her, but right now

Mirage places a finger on his lips to silence him. "Enough talking."

They begin to kiss passionately, sharing spit and licking each other's tongues. Mirage leans on Bob, forcing him to lie down on top of the desk. Suddenly Mirage breaks away from the kiss and shimmies down to his legs. She begins to unfasten his belt and slides his pants down.

"Wait a minute!" Bob exclaimed. "Could we save this for another time? My wife is expecting to have sex tonight. I need to save my energy."

"But you're Mr. Incredible," Mirage insisted as she pulled his underwear down revealing his huge erection. "You have awesome stamina. Surely you can handle two women at once."

"Helen is very active in bed," Bob admits with raised eyebrows. "She keeps finding new ways to explore her elastic body. It can tire me out."

"Sounds kinky," Mirage gave him a coy smile. "You'll have to tell me more tomorrow after having sex with her. For now, you're mine to use."

"But-" before Bob could finish his statement; she grabbed his cock and began rubbing his shaft tenderly. Bob couldn't resist the sensation of her hands rubbing against his dick. He sighed and allowed her to continue to please him.

"Bob, I love you," Mirage whispered. Bob looked at her questionably before she began to suck his dick. He simply placed his hands on the back of her head, cradling it as she slurped on his manhood.

"I do love you too Mirage," Bob admitted. "But I love Helen as well. I'm not leaving her for you."

"That's fine," Mirage assured him while taking quick breathers from sucking and rubbing his penis. "Have sex with Helen and have sex with me. I want to share you with her."

"Oh my god…" he exclaimed from her statement and from her suddenly deep-throating his dick. "Oh God!"

"I love your dick," she told him as she continued to fondle it and taste it. "I haven't met a man who has a hard on that satisfied me. Yours is just the right size and soft enough to slide down my throat and pussy. Not to mention the taste."

"Oh Mirage," Bob told her with a smile on his face. "It turns me on how you compare me to all other men!"

Mirage smiled as she continued to suck on his dick. Slowly she slid off her dress revealing her thin, sexy frame. Bob removed his shirt, leaving them both entirely nude. Mirage stopped sucking his cock and crawled on top of him. She rubbed her small, yet soft cleavage on his muscular body as she made her way up to his face. Once there, she forced him to suck on her tits. She smiled as he worked his tongues against her nipples and fondled her cleavage with his big strong hands. After that, she crawled up even further sliding her stomach against his face until her pussy lined up with his mouth. Bob began to suck her clitoris, making her moan like crazy.

"Tell me how I am compared to your wife," Mirage insisted.

Bob moaned as he tried to come up with an answer. "I'm sorry Mirage. I can't think of anything to compare you to Helen."

"Am I just as good as her?"

"Yes…"

"Than I take that as a complement," she smiled down at him. "It turns me on. I only wish the three of us could share a bed."

Bob smiled and fantasized about that. He had to stop himself from cumming right then and there. Mirage noticed his struggle with himself and smiled.

"Let's try something new."

Mirage turned herself around while keeping her pussy in Bob's mouth. She laid down on his body, and began to suck on his dick yet again. They were now in the simultaneous sexual experience known as the "69."

* * *

Helen had finished cleaning up the house that afternoon and had gotten Jack-Jack to fall asleep. She was now anxiously wandering around the kitchen waiting for her husband to return home to give her pleasure. Minutes ticked away, time wasn't fast enough for her. She closed her eyes and touched herself, fantasizing about what was yet to come. Her deep seeded urges were beginning to get the best of her.

Helen reached over for her car keys, got Jack-Jack into his portable seat, and ran out the door. She began to drive to Bob's work hoping to give him an enticing surprise.

* * *

Mirage was now bouncing her naked body up and down on Bob on top of his desk. Bob bounced his lower body up and down as she bounced herself. She shouted in sheer lust as Bob's cock penetrated her wet pussy.

"Oh Bob! This is even better the fifth time!"

"Oh Mirage…"

They shifted around the room to try other positions as they continued to have sensual sex.

"Hold on Bob," Mirage got up from her doggy style position. "I want to eat it this time."

Bob couldn't believe it as Mirage got onto her knees, began rubbing his cock with her hand, and sucked on the end of his dick. She did it profusely and eagerly.

"Mirage, don't… You know how strong it comes out… Ohhhh!!!"

Bob couldn't control himself anymore. His penis shot out warm cum into Mirage's mouth. She could feel the strong impact of the substance hitting the back of her throat in great amounts. Her mouth began to overflow, filling her cheeks and spilling out of her lower lip down her chin. She takes her mouth off of the head of his penis and opens her mouth to reveal the large amount of cum shot into her mouth as little spills out. Mirage then closes her lips, tilts her head back, and swallows. She opens her mouth again to reveal her empty mouth.

"That was tasty," Mirage commented as she used her finger to scrap up the excess fluid that ran out of her mouth and eats the rest of it. "I want to do that from now on."

"Oh Mirage…" Bob commented as he sat down to take a breather in his chair. Mirage continued to suck on the end of his dick to get the excess amount. Bob slowly looked up and saw his wife's horrified expression. "Helen!"

Helen just stood there speechless, unable to find any words after witnessing this affair. Mirage turned her head and was also extremely surprised to see the distraught woman.

"Mrs. Parr!" she exclaimed as she scrambled to put her clothes back on. "I didn't hear you come in. How did you get in here when I locked the door?"

"I slid underneath it," Helen explained as she tried to keep herself from crying. "It's not that hard for me to squeeze under small openings… Bob… How could you?"

"I'm sorry Helen," Bob turned away feeling ashamed. "I couldn't help myself. I still love you, but we have been very distant lately…"

"That's no excuse!" Helen shouted. She turned around to unlock the door, reached outside, and pulled the sleeping Jack-Jack into the office. "Take care of the kids. I'm leaving."

Helen began to run out of the office building with tears streaming down her face. Bob was after her trying to put her clothes back on and shouted her name in desperation.

* * *

Luscious was working out with his weight set in his apartment. He was only in his tight, black briefs with sweat glistening on his tightly toned, dark-skinned body. He was trying to get his mind off of his wife of whom he had recently divorced due to the uprising of superheroes again. Married life was just too complicated for her, and Luscious was heartbroken.

There came a ring at the door and he set aside the barbell to go and answer it. He opened the door and peeked out around it just so that he wouldn't be seen in his underwear. He was surprised to see Helen there with suitcases in her hands. She stared at him with a terribly sad face which had been dried from tears. Immediately Luscious could tell something terrible happened between her and Bob.

"What happened?" Luscious asked, opening the door further despite the fact that he was not appropriately dressed.

"Bob has been cheating on me," she explained. "Could I stay here for a while?"

"Oh Helen," Lucious stepped towards her and held her in an embrace. Helen hugged him back and began to sniff against his chest. "Of coarse you can."

Lucious held her for a few minutes in a comforting embrace. Then they slowly brake apart and Luscious wiped away the tears under her eyes with his thumbs. Helen smiled at this. He held the door open and led her into his place as she carried her luggage.

"Have a seat on the coach Helen," Luscious told her as he put her stuff aside and went to the kitchen area. He began to go through the liquor cabinet. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Some chardonnay would be good," Helen said as she sat down onto the comfortable coach. "Might want to bring two bottles over. I could really use it."

"As you wish," he said to her as he grabbed two bottles and two glasses.

He strode back to the coach, sat down beside Helen, and poured each of them a drink. Luscious took his time to savor his drink, but Helen just took the whole glass down. She motioned to him to pour her more.

"I don't want to get you drunk if you're this depressed," Luscious told her as he poured only a little more into her glass. "Could you at least talk about it to me first?"

"I don't think I can," Helen told him and took another swig. "I just want to forget about it for now. It's too painful to think about."

"It was painful for me when my wife left me for another man," Luscious assured her. "But there have been some times lately when I really wished I had someone to talk to about it. Someone who could relate to what I've been through…"

"Alright," Helen nodded. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I had suspicions before I ever knew who Mirage was, but at the time it was a bit laughable. Lately though I can see why he might have done it, but I never thought he actually could."

"I had my suspicions when I talked to him too," Luscious admitted. "Do you have any solid proof that he's been having this affair?"

"I saw them doing it!" Helen exclaimed in anger. "I heard them outside of his office door, and when I found it locked I slid underneath. I found them humping away in such a sensual way. Then she sucked his cock… His cock! I couldn't bring myself… to say… anything…"

"How long were you watching them?" Luscious asked curiously.

"About five minutes."

"And you were outraged?"

"I was heartbroken. I mean he went behind my back!"

"But you actually just stood there and watched your husband have sex with another woman for five minutes?"

"Yes…"

"Did this… intrigue you at all?"

"What??" she exclaimed.

"Well, why didn't you say anything, or do anything for that amount of time?" he pointed out. "You had five minutes to react."

"I… I don't know."

"Do you want to leave him?" Luscious said as he finished his drink and then poured himself some more.

"No."

"Can you see yourself having sex with him after he has been with another woman?"

"I don't know. I mean, I think I'd feel really disgusted if I sleep with him after this. I can't picture it happening."

"I guess that's fine," Luscious agreed as he poured them both some more liquor. "It doesn't seem justified that he slept with someone else while you've been completely faithful."

"That is true."

"Well maybe you should have sex with another man."

"I don't know," Helen said, feeling uneasy. "I'm not sure if I could ever bring myself to do that. And besides, I've really let myself go for years, so there isn't a man out there who would want to have a woman my age with such enormous hips."

"Hey! Don't ever say that!" Luscious exclaimed. "You have always been the most attractive woman I've ever known. Any guy would be glad to have you. Bob is truly an idiot for not realizing this."

"Awww… Thanks Luscious," she said smiling as her face blushed from her compliment.

As Helen took another drink of chardonnay, Luscious studied her whole figure avidly. Her shiny red hair, her lovely eyes, her cute button nose, her slightly pouty lips, and her dainty dimples made her stand out as beautiful among women. He noticed the sensual curves and her fair skin despite that fact that she was wearing a blue button up, long sleeve shirt and white slacks. He looked at her wide hips and noticed that she had quite the large ass, buttocks that he would love to grasp. He also noticed her revealing cleavage, as she had a few of the topmost buttons undone after having to breastfeed her little boy. She may not be the most beautiful woman in the entire world to everyone, but he was infatuated by her grace nonetheless.

Helen also glanced his way at times too while he was not looking. She liked how he stylized his goatee around his big, kissable lips. His check structure was impressive, and his eyes had a strong determined look to them. She really liked his muscular body, with his dark, mocha skin. His strong chest and abs really spoke out. He only had a few manly hairs on his ripped chest. Not even Bob had been in this good of shape for years. Most of all, she was impressed by the large bulge that was in his tight underwear. A deep lust for him began to grow.

They continued to drink and talk for some time. Soon they opened the second bottle.

* * *

Bob came home from work with Jack-Jack in the carrier. The baby had just waken up, but wasn't being too fussy for a change.

"Helen?!"

He shouted for her name and searched the house. Bob found a few of Helen's draws open and empty of clothing in the furniture of their bedroom. He raced out to search elsewhere in the house. Bob found his children eating take out pizza in the kitchen.

"Where's your mother?" Bob asked.

"She was here when we got home," Violet began to explain. "But she left with some luggage."

"Did she say where she went?"

"No," Dash said with a confused expression. "She said she would be back in a few days and gave us money to order out some pizza."

"Dad?" Violet worryingly asked. "What's going on?"

Bob tried to keep his expression from getting sour so that his children wouldn't worry. "It's too complicated to explain right now, but I will soon. In the meantime, please take care of Jack-Jack while I go look for your mother. I will be back later tonight."

"Are you going to bring mom back with you?" Dash asked hopefully.

Bob stopped as he was about to leave the house, and looked back at his son with reassuring eyes. "Of coarse I will. I'm your dad…"

Bob took out the locator remote for all of their super suits as he strode out to his car. Mirage was waiting in the passenger's seat. Bob pressed the button for Helen's suit as he got into the driver's seat.

"You should go home," Bob told Mirage. "This won't be any better if you're with me."

"It's my fault," Mirage claimed. "All of it. I should not have been seducing you. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I at least want to at least help you get your marriage back on track."

"It's not your fault," Bob assured her. "I'm the one who shouldn't have been giving into temptation. I'm the one who has to be responsible. You're not to blame."

Mirage smiled at his comforting words. The locater in Bob's hand finished its search for Helen only to come up with an error message.

"Blast!" Bob said aggravatingly as he threw the remote into the back seat. "She must have deactivated the beacon on her suit. She doesn't want to be found…"

"Don't worry," Mirage assured him with a hand on his shoulder. "You'll find her."

"It won't be easy," Bob claimed. "If she called Smug, she could be flying a plane in any direction. If not, she could be at any hotel in the city."

With that, they drove off to begin their search.

* * *

Helen and Luscious are now laughing as they share stories of their pasts. Some stories they share are of their superhero adventures, others are of their normal lives. They are a little drunk and red in the face as they share the last two glasses of the second bottle of chardonnay. Helen had long ago removed her shoes and socks as she began to feel more comfortable as they sat on the coach. All the while they felt more and more attracted to each other.

"And then the guy faints even before I was about to punch him in the face!" Helen laughed. "Can you believe that? He made such a dire speech on how he was going to take his revenge on the world, and he falls to the ground before I even inflict a little pain to him."

"Aw man," Luscious laughed as well. "Super villains can't keep their cool one bit!"

They laugh a little bit more, and suddenly Luscious thinks of an odd question to ask Helen. "Have you ever felt attracted to another man since you've been with Bob?"

Helen nearly choked on the last of her drink as she was about to respond to the question. "Only one time, before we were married. But that was just the male stripper at my bachelorette party. He was cute, with nice blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a tight chest and a cute butt."

"Yeah, we got a Latino stripper for Bob's bachelor party," Luscious explained. "She was nice to look at. Bob enjoyed the lap dance, but he couldn't stop talking about you."

Helen looked sadly into her empty glass. "He did love me at one point…"

Luscious noticed her pain and decided to continue the conversation in a different direction. "I had a bachelor's party as an outdoor grill, so there wasn't even a stripper available. But it was alright."

"So you didn't get your lap dance?" Helen pondered.

"No, but it's all fine. I've never had a lap dance anyways…"

"You've never had a lap dance?" Helen asked surprisingly. "Not even before you married?"

"No," Luscious said. "I was usually in one relationship or another before I'd ever feel the need to go to a strip club."

"Well, we'll have to fix that," Helen claimed. "A lap dance is just too good to not experience at least once."

"You're not taking me to a strip club."

"Fine. Then let's get some strippers here for you to choose from. You can even watch me get a lap dance from one of the girls."

"As enticing as that may sound," Luscious claimed. "I'd rather spend my time here with just you…"

"That's sweet," Helen smiled. "But you still need a lap dance."

"Well then," Luscious smiled as he turned to reach for his wallet from his pant's on the coach. He turned back to her with a one hundred dollar bill and stuffed it down the front of her shirt in her cleavage. "Perhaps you could give me a lap dance."

Helen smiled and leaned in to his ear. She whispered, "Alright."

Helen pressed herself against Luscious's chest and dragged herself down his body as she crawled off the coach. Luscious turned on his sound system to play some romantic music. Helen smiled at this. She turned over in order to drag her back and buttocks on top of the dark-skinned man. Helen softly moaned as she rubbed the side of her face against his. Luscious took a deep breath from all of the excitement. She stood up between his legs, began to make waving motions with her body, and caressed her curved figure with her hands. Luscious smiled eagerly on the coach with his hands behind his head. Helen looked down at him with seductive eyes and began to unbutton her shirt revealing the black bra underneath. She tore the shirt open when there were only a few button's left and threw the shirt aside. Luscious marveled at the curves, the fair skin, and her gracious rack that was being held within a confining, push up bra. She continued to dance a moment longer before she began to unfasten her pants. Luscious caught a glimpse of her black, frilled underwear and smiled to himself. Helen turned around, bent over, and slide her pants down. Luscious was now staring at her enormous, tight ass cheeks, and he quickly pinched one of them. Helen let out a gasp in surprise.

"No, no," Helen turned her head to look at him with a smile. "No misbehaving. Just sit back and relax like a good little boy."

"Sorry," Luscious apologized.

Helen stood up again and began to wave her body again. This time it was much more enjoyable to watch. Luscious could now see the sensual curves of her body more clearly, and he was glad that his imagination was correct. She was truly beautiful. Helen began to rub her butt into Luscious's crotch, forcing his legs to spread even wider than before. She could feel his hard on as she caressed it with her ass. Up and down her butt went, rubbing his cock with her firm cheeks. Luscious began to want her for himself. Helen then turned around, placed her hand on his bare shoulder, spread her legs around his, and sat on his lap. She began to rub her crotch against his. Luscious gazed into her eyes as she focused on his. She began to huff as her sexual movements got faster and faster. Luscious couldn't believe that she was giving him more pleaser than any woman had ever given him before. She stopped before Luscious nearly lost control. Helen stepped away from him and turned around. She reached behind her with one hand and slowly unfastened the straps of her bra. Luscious's eyes went wide with anticipation. She turned around, covered her breasts with one arm, and drew her other arm out of the strap of her bra. Then she switched arms in order to do the same with the other arm and strap. Helen smiled at him as she held her bra to cover her breasts, and turned from side to side to reveal her naked back. Luscious could barely stand this taunting behavior. She turned around completely and threw her bra lightly at his face. Luscious picked it up and sniffed it. He smiled at the intoxicating aroma of this woman. Helen turned around while cupping her breasts again, leaned over him with her chest in his face, and let her breasts go. Luscious enjoyed the close up of her C-cup breasts. They were not the largest, but they were perky and tantalizingly soft. Luscious began to lean in to kiss them, but Helen playfully backed away.

"You like my breasts?" Helen asked softly as she rubbed them with her hands.

"Hell yes…"

Helen smiled and then clenched her face and butt. Slowly Luscious began to notice that her butt cheeks were beginning to shrink down to a more average size. He began to wonder what she was trying to do when he suddenly noticed that her breasts were growing in respect to how her butt was shrinking. Luscious's eyes went wide in amazement as he watched her breasts increase size. They became D-cups, F-cups, and G-cups. Finally they stopped growing at the humongous size of H-cups. It looked like Helen would nearly fall over from the misplacement of her body weight.

"How about now?" she asked with a coy smile. She waited for a response, but Luscious was by far too speechless. "Well, you better enjoy them while they're this big, I can only hold them like this for a few minutes at a time."

Helen then leaned forward and dragged her mammoth breasts along Luscious's legs. She dragged them across his crotch and up his chest. Luscious clenched his fingers into the coach due to his sheer excitement. Helen's lips passed by his, breathing softly allowing him to smell her breath. Then she lifted her chest to his face level and jiggled her tits in front of his face. Luscious watched in complete awe. Helen then went down and dragged her breasts back down along his chest. As her breasts came to his crotch, she began to rub her boobs up and down along his erect area. Luscious smiled with glee as she kept with this movement. She then allowed her breasts to shrink back down to size. Now she began to rub and scratch lightly at his chest up and down with her outstretched hands as she leaned her head over his crotch and breathed heavily. Lucious could feel her breath on his cock. She moved her head around to give the appearance of a blow job. Luscious began to imagine her actually giving him oral pleasure and smiled. Helen then stood up between his legs.

"And now for the grand finale…"

Helen turned around, showing her once again impressively, big butt. She slipped her thumbs into her black underwear and bent over taking the underwear off. Luscious stared straight into Helen's exposed ass and pussy as she stayed bent over showing off her exceptional body features. She slowly bent back up and turned around. Luscious breathed softly while gazing at her perfect nude form. Helen lifted her right leg. She placed it onto Luscious's shoulder and slid her pelvis towards his face. She touched her pussy with her fingers to show him her tight little hole. Luscious liked the view. He was about to lean his head forward to lick when Helen suddenly slid away from him. She turned around to sit on his lap. She again moved around her pelvis to rub against his manhood covered by underwear. Luscious placed his hands lightly against the sides of her torso. Helen smiled and allowed him to keep his hands there as she worked his erection. As Helen rubbed her behind faster and faster on his lap, Luscious began to slid his hands all over her back. Helen sighed with pleasure as he massaged her muscles. She spun around on his lap, swinging her leg over his head. Now she was facing him while straddling him. She began to rub herself against him yet again, making him harder and harder even yet. Luscious held her by the sides of her stomach and caressed her tummy, her shoulders, and her face from time to time. Helen began to lean backwards while rubbing against him. She leaned so far back that she held herself up with her outstretched arms. Luscious kept his grip on her sides as she finished her lap dance with wild rubbing and shouting out in ecstasy. Luscious shouted out too, as Helen began to feel a warm wetness in his undergarments. Helen leaned forward to rest on top of Luscious with her arms around his neck. Luscious held her tightly in his arms as he huffed away from the lap dance. They smiled as they looked at each other from only a few inches away.

"That was incredible," Luscious commented her.

"Well I'm glad you liked it," Helen told him as she leaned back up. "Now you've finally had your lap dance."

Luscious slowly leaned forward as Helen got off of his lap. He watched as she got to her feet and stretched out her arms and legs. He loved how incredibly flexible her naked body appeared to be even after all these years. He was determined to convince her to have sexual relations now. He didn't care how awkward the situation was; he desperately wanted to penetrate her.

Helen reached down to grab her clothes when suddenly Luscious used his powers to freeze her clothes to the floor in a thick layer of ice. She turned around with a stern look on her face and her fists on the sides of her body. Luscious still found her hypnotically beautiful.

"That's not funny," she told him, as the alcohol in her system was wearing off as it was for Luscious as well. "We should be getting our clothes on."

Helen walked over to her luggage. She began to reach for it when Luscious froze both cases shut. Helen groaned aggravatingly as she turned to see him standing.

"Seriously, do you expect me to walk around this apartment with nothing on?"

"I really like the view," he whispered to her as he walked up to her.

"Luscious, you froze everything I have to wear. I have to wait for the ice to melt before I put anything else on. What am I supposed to do? Take a shower?"

"Maybe," Luscious suggested as he looked down at her. Suddenly he grabbed her by the back and pulled her against himself. Helen gasped in surprise as she felt his warm body against hers. "Or you could have the most awesome sexual experience you've ever had."

"Luscious!" Helen blushed as she slid her hands up his chest. "I shouldn't do that. I'm married."

"Married to Bob," Luscious explained as he slid his hands down to her butt cheeks and squeezed. Helen gasped and stood on her tip toes. "A man who cheated on you. Why don't you rectify yourself and get even?"

"I shouldn't lower myself to Bob's level," Helen tried to justify as her hormones began to take over. She kept her eyes clenched tightly.

"Why not?" Luscious asked as he slid his hand down her leg and lifted it up. He caressed her butt with his other hand. "You wanted him to have sex with you, but he had it with someone else. Meanwhile, I'd be more than happy to fuck you."

"Luscious…"

He shoved her against the wall and then placed his hand on the side of her face. Helen's breathing got louder.

"I've wanted to bang you for so long," Luscious admitted. "Bob told me about all of the sexual activities you two have done. I've imagined a few things to do that would rock your world…"

Luscious kissed the side of her face, then her ear, then he sucked on her neck extremely hard. Helen moaned like crazy and held him tightly.

"Oh Luscious!" Helen shouted. "I want you to use me! Make me your woman! Make me cum while you're inside of me!"

Luscious stopped sucking on her neck and looked into her eyes. She pushed him down to the floor, but she quickly lunged after him. She was now on top of him smiling as he caressed her butt smiling back. They kissed. First, a few light kissed, but then they slid their tongues into each other's mouth. Their tongues carresed each other and explored each other's oral cavities as the mixture of their saliva swished around. Helen then began to lick his face, nibble on his ears, and then she sucked on his neck long and hard before making out with him again. They rolled around on the floor wildly making out.

* * *

Bob and Mirage have been searching for Helen all this time.

"Damn it!" Bob cursed as he came back into the car. "We haven't found any trace of her at all! We've checked Smug's hanger, we've checked every hotel in the city. We've even checked the Superhero Facility to see if they had any leads."

"You can't give up. We can at least figure out her personality enough to determine where she would go," Mirage deduces. "Well what do you think she's doing right now?"

"She probably has been balling her eyes out," Bob frowns as he begins to drive the car. "I hurt her deeply."

"In situations like this," Mirage suggests. "She'll eventually get angry."

"That she would. She was always a hot firecracker. But that was why I married her."

"How do you think she'll try to resolve her anger?"

"She might try to hurt me."

"Or me," Mirage says as she rubs her chin with a worried face. "She can pack quite a punch."

"I think she's too hurt to try to punch either one of us," Bob states. "She's a lot smarter than you'd expect. She might try to hurt me on an emotional level."

"Well," Mirage thinks it over. "Would she try to get even?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… do you think she'll try to sleep with another man?"

"What??" Bob exclaimed. "Helen?? Sleeping with someone else?? That's not like her."

"How do you know? You did. And she's the hot firecracker…"

Bob realized that she might be right. Helen was still very attractive and has been desiring sexual tension lately. Bob began to dread what Helen could do with another man. In a panic, he began to drive faster, seeking for any sign of her car in the city.

"Slow down!" Mirage exclaimed. "You won't find her if you crash! Besides, what are you going to say to her to convince her not to sleep with another man?"

"I know exactly what I'll say! I'll…" Bob tried to think of some excuse he could give Helen, but he couldn't think of any. She deserved to get even with him, for he had tarnished their marriage with his sinful acts.

"Just calm down Bob," Mirage told her. "You might be too late to stop her from having her own affair, but you can still save your marriage. I believe in you."

Bob looked at her reassuring smile, but he was still fretting over the dire situation.

* * *

Luscious was now on top of Helen on the coach. They had moved their passionate make out session back to the coach. Helen was still completely naked while Luscious remained in his underwear. Soon their kissing began to die down, and they gazed at each other for a moment, happily smiling.

"What do you want of me?" Helen asked.

"When I tell you to turn over, please do so," Luscious instructed.

Helen smiled and lay still with her arms outstretched over her head. Luscious knelt up over her and began to caress her arms with his hands. His hands slid down her arms to her face, where he felt over her beautiful cheeks, lips, nose, chin, and neck before continuing down her body. He squeezed her breasts, testing their firmness. He was very pleased with the results. His hands continued down her stomach, down her hips, down her legs, all the way down to her feet. He kept caressing her as he explored her body with his hands. He slid his hands back up in between her legs up to her vagina where he began to finger it.

"Oh Luscious!" Helen cried profusely.

Luscious continued to touch her in such a way until it felt moist.

"Turn over my dear."

Helen turned over and laid on her front. This time, Luscious slid his hands down her back, down her hips, down the back of her legs, back up her legs, and ended with caressing her large ass. Helen just smiled at the attention she was being given by this attractive man who she knew was not her husband. Luscious slowly bent forward, and began to kiss her back all over. Helen began to relax as his lips moved down her back towards her buttocks. He started to lick and nibble each succulent cheek. Helen just moaned with joy.

"Please turn over again…"

Helen did as he asked of her and laid down on her back. As she shifted her legs, Luscious took her hand and kissed it. He began to kiss down her arm up to her neck. He does so again with the other arm. Helen adores the attention he's giving her.

"Now if you would be so kind," Luscious requested. "Please inflate your breasts again."

Helen's smile widened as she clenched her butt cheeks in order to produce massive breasts. Luscious smiled, then kissed down from her neck to her breasts. He licked and nibbled all over as he held her boobs up with his hands. He saved her nipples for last by sucking them hard. Helen laughed wildly for joy as she grabbed Luscious's head and held it firmly in between her breasts. Luscious drooled as he smiled with glee and his dick stiffened. A moment later, Helen let go of his head and her breasts shrank back to normal. From there, Luscious continued to kiss her body. Helen felt a tickling sensation as he kissed down her stomach and hips. Taunting her, Luscious stopped before he came to her pussy. Instead he slid down to her feet and began to kiss them. He continued to kiss and lick up her slender legs, all the way up to her crotch. Her anticipation was at its peak. Finally Luscious began to kiss her pussy. Helen screamed out as he licked her clitoris and sucked her hole. As he did that, he held her butt firmly with his hands though he often slid his hands up to grope her breasts. All the while Helen held his head firmly between her legs with her hands. She rapped her legs all over his body using her super ability to keep him from stopping this sensational oral pleasure.

"Oh God!"

Helen came on Luscious's tongue, allowing him to drink her sweet bodily fluids. Helen slowly released her grip on him with her legs. Luscious rose from the coach and wiped his lips of the sticky substance. Helen looked up at him with wanting eyes.

"Would you like to switch?" he asked.

"Of course," Helen answered. She got up as well and stood in front of Luscious. She placed her hands on his chest as he rested his on her back.

"Get on this coach," she pushed him down. They smiled at each other as she climbed on top of him. "I'm going to have fun with you…"

Helen began by running her hands along his face, then down his black chest. She could feel the stern muscles tingling as her hands went lower and lower. She began to run her hands up his legs, then got a grip on his tight ass. Luscious was grateful for the attention. Helen then reached into his underwear and slid her hands along Luscious's penis. He gasped. Helen was curious to see how large his cock was, and she was really surprised to find just how big it felt. She could tell right away that it was larger than Bob's, and she might have a problem taking it all in. She let go of his cock in order to allow him to rest. Then she began to lick and nibble his neck. Luscious sighed. Helen starts to stretch her tongue using her powers as she licks down his hunky, dark-skinned chest. She kisses him down past his abs until she arrives to the rim of his underwear. Using her teeth and her fingers, she grips the rim of his underwear and peels it down his legs. Helen manages to strip him of the only article of clothing he had left, allowing her to see his massive dick and his large balls. She was speechless at how big his package was.

"So, do you like it?" Luscious asked her.

"Do I like it?" Helen asked as she gripped it in her hand. "It's the best penis I've ever seen!"

Now that Helen could actually see his enormous dick, she was excited about stroking it with her hands and seeing for herself how it appeared erect. Luscious sighed as she stroked his manhood with her soft, delicate hands. Helen had to stretch her fingers in order to fully reach around the circumference of his large dick. Faster and faster she stroked it, making it harder and warmer until right before he was about to release. She allowed him a moment to rest, then she cupped his balls. Each nut fit into her palms as she played around with them until she desired to move on. Helen held the penis pointed at her face. She looked up into Luscious's eyes as she gave the head of his dick a light smooch. Lusicous smiled, placing one hand lightly on the back of her head stroking her soft, red hair. Helen began to kiss his penis all over, all over the head, all along the shaft, and even his balls. She then stretched out her tongue beyond normal limits and began to lick his manhood, getting it wet and warm with lots of saliva. Helen loved the taste of his meat. It was so very delicious to her. She couldn't hold back anymore. She took a deep breath, opened her mouth wide, moved her head forward, and allowed his wonderful dick to enter her mouth. She wrapped her lips around his mass and began to suck hard, moving her head up and down. Luscious just laid there with a smile on his face and eyes wondering in space. Helen began to force his penis farther into her mouth, making its way into her throat. Her mouth expanded as the thickness of his penis made its way in. Slowly but surely, his dick plunged deeper and deeper into her throat. She slid her hands onto his firm buttocks and with a firm grip she pushed his pelvis towards her face. Luscious placed his other hand onto the back of her head and began to push her head down. It wasn't long until Helen's lips reached the very end where Luscious's penis meets the rest of his body. All 15 inches of Luscious was now deep inside of her throat. Now Helen began to slide his dick out of her throat, and then plunged it back in. She repeated this process, faster and faster each time she did it, making louder slurping sounds as it goes down. Luscious began to make awkward expressions and moaned like crazy as she gave him a sensational blowjob. His phone rang, but Helen continued to suck his dick anyways. Luscious reach for the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he managed to get out.

"Luscious, it's Bob."

Luscious began to fret and covered the mouthpiece with his hand. Helen still shoved his hard-on down her throat.

"Helen!" Luscious whispered. "It's your husband! What should I do?"

"Hmmm…" Helen managed to answer with a hum. She got his penis out of her mouth, and began to rub his saliva covered member with her hand. "Just talk to him. Now don't interrupt me, I'm going to keep deep-throating your dick."

Luscious moaned again as she slid his dick down her throat once more.

"Luscious? Are you still there?" Bob kept talking on the phone.

"Sorry about that…" Luscious apologized as he spoke into the phone again. "I'm a little… busy… right now…"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I've been looking for Helen. Something happened and I'm really worried about her. Have you seen her?"

"No…" Luscious lied as he tried to keep from yelling out profanities as Helen worked her tongue in sensual ways around his dick. "But if I see her… I will call you…"

"Hey Luscious, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I hear some sort of noise in the background."

"Oh that? That's just… the TV… it's on one of those cooking channels… I'm making something special right now…"

"Okay then. Well, if you do see her, please take care of her. Give her whatever she wants."

"I will…" It turned Luscious on even more that he was banging this hot woman while he was talking to her husband. "I'll talk to you later… Bye Bob."

"Bye Luscious."

Luscious hung up the phone. Helen slipped his dick out of her throat again and smiled at him.

"That was too close," Luscious commented. "I don't think this is the end of it. Maybe you'd better go soon…"

"Not a chance," Helen told him provocatively as she slid her hand up and down his cock. "I would love it if he found you fucking me in ways he has never been able to. It would teach him a lesson. And besides, I'd never let him hurt you. Now don't say anything else, you've got to cum inside me."

With that last note, Helen shoved his penis into her throat again, and moved her head up and down his dick faster than ever before. Luscious gripped the back of her head and howled wildly as he was about to lose control. Then Helen felt and heard it as his dick stayed deep down her throat. She heard the sloshing of him cumming. She felt the warm sticky fluid enter her esophagus. With him still cumming, she began to slide his penis out of her throat, but she kept it in her mouth. Quickly her cheeks were being filled with his warm, tasty semen. Surprisingly it didn't seem to stop as she forced his dick down her throat again, filling her stomach with his fluid, then slide it back up to her mouth. She kept sucking on his penis despite his abundant cum filling her up. Slowly his dick stopped producing semen for the moment, but she kept sucking for a moment longer. When he stopped cumming, she slipped his dick out of her mouth and opened it to reveal the abundant white goop that occupied her mouth.

"Aw man," Luscious smiled. She swallowed the mess up and opened her mouth again to show him that it was all gone. "Aw man. You are the best sexual partner in the world. I think I'm falling in love with you…"

"I'm used to that," Helen said as she rubbed his dick with her hand to keep it hard. "I've had a bunch of guys who have fallen in love with me, but you're only the second man I've ever had the pleasure of fucking. And if you continue to rock my world like this, I might fall in love with you too…"

Luscious smiled at that thought. Helen gave him another quick blowjob to suck out any loose semen in his dick. Afterwards, his penis was squeaky clean.

"Now then…" Helen smiled. "Ready for something awesome?"

Luscious looked at her curiously as she began to clench her face. Her beautiful breasts grew to a massive size. She rested their weight on his legs. Helen began to slide her gigantic tits up his body, with his dick between them. Slowly she slide back down, allowing his penis to feel their softness. She slapped his dick against each nipple before sliding her boobs up and down his body once more. Luscious reached down and pressed her breasts together, encompassing his manhood in a warm, soft enclosure. Helen smiled as she placed her hands on top of his and she quickened her pace. Faster and faster his penis disappeared and reappeared as it came out of the crack in her giant rack. Never before had any woman been able to tit-fuck his monstrous penis. All other breasts could barely hold his dick, but Helen's mammoth breasts held it firmly with such delicate softness. After a few minutes later, Luscious moaned as he began to lose control yet again. Helen stopped rubbing his dick with her breasts and just held it in place by the head. Luscious began to cum in the crack of her tits. Ooze began to seep out of the top of her tits, and then drips began to run all over her chest. Helen quickly shoved his dick into her mouth in order to suck up the rest of his cum. Her boobs shrank down to normal size once more.

"Should I get a condom on?" Luscious asked as he huffed.

"No need," Helen told him as she got up and sat on his lap with her big rump. "Just stuff your dick in there and fuck me good."

"But that isn't safe," Luscious claimed as she stroked his cock with one hand. "We don't have STDs, but do you really want to risk getting pregnant?"

"Have you ever wanted children?" Helen asked as she slowly raised her pelvis into the air and began to sit down once again, this time plunging the head of his penis into her vagina.

Luscious's mouth dropped open as he felt the incredibly, comfortable pussy swallow up his cock. "Oh, oh… yes, I have… But my wife and I have tried…"

"Well I wouldn't mind to carry your baby," Helen assured him as she lowered her pelvis even more. Her mouth dropped open as his sensational penis penetrated her even more. "Would you like that?"

"Oh yes," Luscious managed to answer as the rest of dick was inserted into her. "Could you see yourself leaving Bob, and marry me?"

Helen closed her eyes and smiled as she slowly began to hump him. "Yes… I could see myself doing just that…"

With that settled, they finally got to the main act of their sexual affair. Helen quickened her pace of sliding his dick in and out of her, as well as shifting her pelvis side to side and forwards to backwards. Luscious held her by the hips as he moved his pelvis up and down. He stared at her as she sweated profusely. Droplets of perspiration glistened off of her face and her bouncing breasts. Soon they shifted positions, Helen sat down on the coach, and Luscious knelt on the floor and began to hump her with her legs up in the air. They spent several minutes in each position. They went from doggy style, to standing, to t-square, to missionary, to other sexual styles. From time to time, Luscious inserted his dick into her anal cavity, but then switched out to her pussy. Also he grabbed and spanked her ass as well as cupped her breasts. For a while they were in the living room, but seeking more exceptional poses, Luscious carried Helen to the bedroom. Helen stretched her arms and legs around the tall bedposts in order to suspend herself into the air. Luscious then stood up on the bed and began to roughly hump her. Their moans were louder then ever, considering that Helen bounces around more in this position, and Luscious is now able to put his full strength into having sex with her. Helen had been cumming again and again for some time, but Luscious managed to save his energy and hold it in for some time. Now that they were having much more intense sex, Luscious couldn't hold it in any more. His cum flowed out of him deep inside of her. He gave her a few extra little humps as he finished. Helen's limbs slowly unraveled, lowering her onto the bed. Luscious knelt down and lay down on top of her. They were both breathing hard for quite some time after experiencing such intense sex. Both of their bodies were completely wet from their activities. Helen's hair was in quite the mess. They both began to laugh as they rolled over to switch positions.

"Do you have it in you to continue this?" Helen asked seductively while resting on top of him.

"If I could, I would bang you forever," Luscious told her. They smiled and kissed passionately.

* * *

Bob and Mirage arrived to Luscious's apartment door. It has been about an hour since he called his friend.

"I don't know about this Mirage," Bob complained as she led him to the door. "I already called him, and he'd call me if Helen came here…"

"But what if she did and he didn't tell you?" Mirage asked. "What if he doesn't want you to know that she came to him?"

"He's my friend," Bob reasoned. "He's closer to me than he is to Helen. Why would he want to protect her?"

"Maybe he wanted to have his way with her…" Mirage told him as she picked the apartment door.

"Luscious?" Bob asked with disbelief. He began to laugh. "He never showed any interest in Helen. And she's never felt that way about him…"

"Things are different now," Mirage told him as she managed to open the door. "Helen is in a delicate state of emotion now. You don't know what she'll be capable of doing."

Mirage led the way into the apartment. Bob followed behind feeling uneasy tugging her sleeve to keep her from moving too quickly. The whole place was pitch dark, so Mirage got out a flash light from her purse to inspect the place.

"See, they're not here," Bob whispered. "Let's go check someplace else."

"So why did Luscious answer his phone if he wasn't here?"

"Maybe he left."

"Or maybe," Mirage said as she found Helen's luggage. Bob turned to it in surprise. "I'm on to something."

"That's one of our bags," Bob pointed out, walked up towards it and lifted it up. He felt the outside of it. "It's cold… and wet…. There's a little bit of ice frozen on the outside of this thing."

"Unless if it's been left in the freezer overnight," Mirage told him as she inspected around more. "Than Luscious must have done that."

"But this doesn't make any sense… They would never…"

"They would," Mirage regretfully told him as she found all of Helen's clothes on the floor.

Bob scrambled over and picked it all. It was all wet and cold with a tiny bit of ice on her panties. Bob began to worry a great deal.

"If she came, then where are…?"

They suddenly heard some noise. There was humping and gasping as well as some squeaking from the direction of Luscious's bedroom. Bob and Mirage began to suspect the worst as they approached the door. It remained ajar only slightly. They approached it only to find more darkness within the next room, but they were now able to identify Helen's and Luscious's moans coming from the bed. Bob could just barely see a silhouette of a woman roughly bouncing away on top of a man. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Helen?" Bob managed to call out.

He watched as the silhouette of the woman stretch her hand over to a lamp on the night stand and a light went on. Now he could clearly see Helen, totally naked, sitting on top of Luscious, who was also naked. He could clearly see his best friend's penis penetrating his wife's pussy. Luscious was terrified when he saw Bob standing at the doorway, but Helen just stared back at him with a stern look and continued to hump Luscious.

"Stop it!" Bob shouted as he barged in.

"No!" Helen ordered him with an outstretched hand. "I swear, if you stop us now, I will leave you for him!"

Bob was astonished that she would say this. Luscious was truly touched by this. Helen continued to have sex with Luscious despite the watching intruders.

"Helen…" Bob whispered. "Why…?"

"Why not?" Helen asked angrily as she humped Luscious faster. "You had sex with Mirage. Why shouldn't I have sex with Luscious?"

"Helen," Mirage began to tell Helen as she stood next to Bob. "I'm sorry that I made this mess here. I don't want to take Bob away from you. Please, just…"

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Helen shouted as she stretched her arm to grab Mirage by the neck and pinned her to the wall. Mirage gasped for air as Helen angrily held her there. "There's nothing that you can say now that will fix this!"

"Helen, please!" Bob shouted as he tore Helen's arm away from Mirage. "Don't do this! I still want to be with you!"

"I want to be with you too…" Helen admitted with a sad face, yet she didn't stop humping Luscious. "But you have got to let me do this. It's the only way I will feel even with you…"

"Look Helen, I'm sorry that I've been cheating on you with Mirage…"

"Have been?" Helen asked curiously. "How many times before today have you cheated on me with her?"

Bob suddenly realized what she was getting at. He looked down in shame. "This was the 17th time…"

"Really…?" Helen concluded as she got off of Luscious. She helped Luscious stand up on the bed. She sat in front of his crotch and began to stroke his shaft. "Then we have 16 more days to have such wonderful sex."

"Had it been that good?"

Helen began to lick the black cock. "You have no idea…"

"Luscious," Bob asked as Helen began to suck the dick. "What have you two been doing that had been so special?"

"It's hard to explain…" Luscious told him as Helen swallowed up his penis. Luscious sighed and smiled. "You'd have to watch us closely."

Bob watched as Helen really did enjoy herself as she took on the huge dick. He knew Luscious was packing a larger bone, but he somewhat felt glad on some deep level that he could satisfy Helen with such a grand dick. Bob and Mirage watched as Helen sucked on his dick for some time until Helen took the cock out of her mouth and began stroking it with her hands. She kept the penis pointed at her open mouth. Luscious started to cum all over her head. The amount of semen that came out was plentiful. Even Mirage was turned on by this erotic display. Afterwards, Helen turned her head to face them and smiled, despite the fact that she had white goo all over her head.

"It seems you really enjoy having Luscious as a sexual partner," Mirage commented. "As I do like having Bob as one."

"You're point being?" Helen asked.

"I know that you two would never part ways, but I have another suggestion that might make us all happy…"

* * *

It has been three weeks later. Bob arrives home from work in his car and pulls up the driveway to park. He smiles as he walks to the door and is greeted by his loving wife in her small bath robe that exposed her lovely legs. She smiles back and kisses him when he reaches her.

"Dinner is almost ready," she tells him. "Wait inside until everyone comes home."

"Are the kids home?"

"Yes they're home, but remember who else eats here now."

"Yes Bob," Mirage told him as she walked up from behind him. She gave him a smile and a kiss on the lips. "Don't forget who else needs to arrive."

"Ah Mirage," Helen smiled at her. "You did share cars with Bob again. I nearly forgot that you left your car here again."

"That's alright," Mirage assured her before they leaned in and kissed on the lips. Bob was still new to this, and it turned him on immensely. "I'm still trying to get used to this myself."

"Get inside you two," Helen laughed. "I'll wait here for our last arrival."

Inside went the two of them while Helen stood at the doorway. A moment later, Luscious arrived in the driveway in his car. He walked up the steps and greeted Helen with a smile.

"You're home early," Helen smiled.

"Yeah, well, there was too much temptation for me to go home," he told her as he grabbed her into his embrace and kissed her. Helen lifted her leg as she gave into the kiss. They slowly broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. "I couldn't wait until tonight."

"Well, you'll have to wait," Helen whispered to him. "Dinner is almost ready."

Luscious sighed. "When are we going to hold the ceremony?"

"We're all too busy right now," Helen told him. "We'll have to discuss it after dinner."

"Alright," he said as he strode into the house.

Helen looked at him as he disappeared around the corner. She looked down at her ring finger. She toyed around with the wedding ring she received from Bob, and the other two engagement rings that have been recently added. She smiled as she went inside to join her family.

* * *

Dinner had been fine for the adults. Dash and Violet are still uneasy about the situations at times, but they do enjoy Luscious's and Mirage's company. Jack-Jack was still much too young to have much of an opinion.

Afterwards, they took care of Jack-Jack while the children studied their homework. When they got the baby to fall asleep, the four adults went to their room of which now has Helen's and Bob's beds replaced with two large circular beds across the room from each other. Bob had his arm around Helen's shoulder while Luscious had his around Mirage's. They were laughing as they talked and made their way into the bedroom.

"I can't believe this," Mirage said smiling in her sexy accent. "I'm about to be married to Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone all at the same time!"

"I can't believe it either," Helen admitted as they all sat down on the two beds. "Most people wouldn't understand, but this arrangement has been quite the experience."

"Yes, it has," Bob mentioned. "I've learned so much about how to please you from watching Luscious have his way with you. It has brought back our sex life. Thank you Luscious."

"No problem Bob," Luscious assured him. "I am thankful for being able to share these two fine beauties with you. And I can't believe that we are so comfortable with watching each other have sex. I mean, I don't mind watching Bob and Helen, Bob and Mirage, Mirage and Helen, or all three of you getting nasty."

"I've learned long ago that the lifestyle of a super is never ordinary," Helen explained as she turned to smile at Bob. "Which reminds me…"

"What?" Bob asked.

"Could we have sex with Mirage tonight? It was amazing last night, and I would really love to do it again…"

"Oh…" Bob began to rub his head uncomfortably. "I do admit that was truly spectacular last night, but I don't think I have the energy to do that again tonight…"

"Aww, come on Bob!"

"Helen, I was very tired this morning at work, and I definitely know that tomorrow is going to be exactly as busy. It's just that time of the month at the office…"

"It's true," Mirage admitted. "The boss has been working him more than usual."

"Hmmm… I guess that's justified," Helen reasoned. "Especially since we could have an emergency at any point. But if you're not able to satisfy me tonight, could you at least watch Mirage and I fuck Luscious?"

Bob smiled and kissed her. "Have fun…"

"Oh yeah!" Luscious shouted. "This is gonna be hot!"

Bob sat and watched as the two women he loved stripped down and had sexual intercourse with his black friend. The three of them began the session by making out with each other as Helen and Mirage laid on top of Luscious. He watched as they kissed and touched each other all over each other's bodies. He watched as the two women gave Luscious a deep-throat blowjob, though Helen had a much easier time with it. The two women kept swallowing his dick until he gave them cum to eat. He watched as Luscious place his erection between their breasts and began sliding it back and forth. Helen, from time to time, decided to switch the size of her ass with the size of her breasts whenever the opportunity seemed appropriate. She used her stretching abilities as bondage from time to time as well as for other sexual means. All of what they were doing looked positively blissful. He was reminded of how it felt the previous night when Luscious began to bang them in the asses and pussies. As Bob watched Luscious work his penis inside of the two women for what seemed like forever, he wondered how long Luscious could actually hold on for. Bob looked at the clock and he realized half an hour has gone by since he started inserting his dick into them. Bob waited until he came in both of the women before he went to sleep. The three of them continued to have sex late into the night.

Luscious holds Helen and Mirage in his arms. Mirage has fallen asleep from the strenuous activity and rests her head on his shoulder while Helen and Luscious continue to laugh and kiss lightly.

"I'm so happy I ended up being with you," Luscious tells Helen.

"As am I," Helen assures him with a smile. "And I have something to tell you…"

"What?"

"You're going to be a father," she whispers into his ear. "Congratulations."

Luscious looks at her joyful smile as with widened eyes. Helen rubs her belly gently with her hand.

"You're… pregnant?" Luscious asks. "But how do you know it's mine?"

"I know it's yours because I'm able to force Bob's semen out of me with my powers," Helen admits. "I've only been allowing your sperm to enter me, which has been quite a lot. You produce a lot of sperm, and we've been having lots of sex lately, even when Bob doesn't see it…"

"That's right," Luscious agrees. "All of those visits of yours to my office during work. Those times after our superhero work when we're able to sneak off together when we need to change back. I even snuck around with you when you were going shopping. Now that I look at it, we've been fucking like crazy."

"I know, which means it has to be your child. So come to me my black daddy…"

They continued to make out.


End file.
